No Hero
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Short OneShot, after Lorne and the others return from Pylea, they brought home more than just Fred and he's eager to hear her sing.


**Hey, I'm still alive! Decided to post this since its been donkey's years since I last posted something...I know I'm a terrible author *hides behind a rock*, but I wrote this ages ago after I first watched Angel. Lorne was one of my favourite characters (RIP Andy Hallett) and I decided it was time that our favourite singing demon got some loving. Hope you enjoy and sorry if its terrible since it was a while ago when I wrote it ^.^'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC...**

* * *

><p><strong>No Hero - ONESHOT<strong>

The Caritas was unusually busy that night in Los Angeles city. Outside the night was still young, the moon high in the sky and surrounded by twinkling stars that the clouds had yet to blot out. Demons, vampires and other creatures of various forms sat around the club along with the odd human dotted here and there amongst them. It was a sanctuary for them, the last place where everyone could simply sit down and have a drink, to relax amongst those they would usually foes or food. But there was another purpose of course of the Caritas. Those that came there, a number of them but not necessarily the majority, came to sing against the karaoke music and have their destiny foretold by the Host.

Said demon in question had just arrived much to the approval of his patrons. They didn't care about his green, somewhat dappled skin and small dark crimson horns or his bright crimson eyes that easily startled many humans he had been seen by accident out in the city. Here he would make his money. The blonde haired demon meandered around tables clad in one of his best yellow suits and offset purple shirt and tie, smiling charmingly as he greeted several usual patrons. On the stage a demon was already tearing apart a Stevie Wonder song much to Lorne's pain.

Within five minutes of being there he required a strong alcoholic drink. He could still remember the chaos that had happened after a portal to his home-dimension of Pylea had opened on stage. So many displeased clients and so many bad vibes heading his way was all he liked to recall. However something good had come out of it he supposed as he leant back against the bar, sipping his drink as the chunks of ice clinked lightly in his glass. For one he felt a lot more at home now in this dimension knowing he was clearly not wanted back. Not that he would return to Pylea if they had wanted him back. But another thing he had learnt from returning home was that he was no longer alone. Sure he had his friends at the Hyperion Hotel but it had been something he deemed much greater. Said source was currently making her way up onto the stage.

Lorne watched as closely as he could, following her steps up onto the stage before she took the microphone with a smile. For a while she stood there looking over songs while the audience continued to chatter amongst themselves, glasses lightly tapping table tops. How could they not be looking at her? Instead Lorne had that privilege to himself as his crimson eyes trailed up her slim legs beneath baggy jeans that looked two sizes too big for her. Moving slowly to the curves of her hips where the jeans precariously hung. How many times did Cordelia remind her to wear a belt with them things...not that the demon wasn't complaining at the slight showing of pale, smooth skin. Instead his eyes continued on their way over a slightly visible flat stomach that disappeared beneath her dark crimson shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the top button undone. He couldn't help but pause at her breasts appreciatively. She was still recovering though and this he knew. He knew her thinness was not due to dieting that was for sure. No, he knew that her slim figure was down to starvation at the hands of her captors on Pylea. And yet she had come so far, looking much more at home in her hastily picked clothes than those rags from before, and unlike then she was smiling. As her odd grey eyes darted up from the karaoke machine and fell onto him, Lorne swore he felt the heart in his left buttocks thump rapidly at the beautiful smile on her face aimed his way. Licking his dark lips hastily, he continued to watch her step back from the machine with her choice, her long raven hair falling loosely round her shoulders in luscious waves he wanted to slip his hands through. Throwing back his drink suddenly wishing he had the ability to get drunk, his order for another drink was lost as she began to sing.

"_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time<br>I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>With a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain, there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
><em>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead<em>  
><em>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes<em>  
><em>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>with a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing<em>  
><em>In your name (in your name) I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
><em>Just to see what you throw my way<em>  
><em>And I'm hanging on to the words you say<em>  
><em>You said that I will be OK<em>

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
><em>I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home<em>

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
><em>with a broken heart that's still beating<em>  
><em>In the pain(In the pain) there is healing<em>  
><em>In your name I find meaning<em>  
><em>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),<em>  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
><em>I'm barely holdin' on to you<em>."

Almost immediately applause went up from all hands and claws in the room. It wasn't very often they heard someone who could actually sing take up stage. And Lorne was incredibly proud of her voice that had him joining in clapping. Swigging back his drink, a certain song rose to mind. Not one he would usually sing mind you but he had a feeling it was the perfect song for this moment. Setting his glass done with a dull clunk, he strode towards the stage earning a few cheers until he passed the grey eyed beauty with a smile.

"Beautiful song, pumpkin."

"Nowhere near as nice as yours will be no doubt," she chuckled lightly before kissing his cheek lightly.

The green skinned demon only smiled brighter as he almost leapt onto the stage and grabbed the microphone as his song of choice came up, making sure to have his eyes on the dark haired woman as she took over his spot by the bar.

"_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
>I am so high. I can hear heaven.<br>Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
><em>I'm not gonna stand here and wait.<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.<em>  
><em>Watch as we all fly away.<em>

_Someone told me love will ALL save us._  
><em>But how can that be, look what love gave us.<em>  
><em>A world full of killing, and blood-spilling<em>  
><em>That world never came.<em>

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
><em>I'm not gonna stand here and wait.<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.<em>  
><em>Watch as we all fly away.<em>

_Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you._  
><em>It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do.<em>

_And they say that a hero can save us._  
><em>I'm not gonna stand here and wait.<em>  
><em>I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.<em>  
><em>Watch as we all fly away.<em>

_And they're watching us_  
><em>(Watching Us)<em>  
><em>And they're watching us<em>  
><em>(Watching Us)<em>  
><em>As we all fly away. yeahaahh...ooouuhh<em>."

Lorne hadn't even finished his song when the club was filled with clapping and cheers, glasses raised to him in some cases as he winked back as he took his bow with a small laugh. However as his eyes moved towards the bar it was to find her gone. Frowning slightly he felt like something horrible had settled in his stomach at the thought of her having left already. That's when he looked down to find her waiting for him at the bottom of the stage. The smile returned to his face as he slid down to join her on the floor, neither really minding the wolf whistles as she wrapped her arms round his neck as he joined her.

"It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do?" she asked him, quoting his song chase.

Lorne tilted his head slightly with a slightly sombre look in his eyes, "well, I've never really been hero kind of material, sweet-pea."

However anything else he was going to say was lost as she shook her head with a quiet chuckle as she leant up and lightly kissed his dark lips.

"You are my hero."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and hope you enjoyed it :D<br>Songs: Lifehouse - Broken, Nickelback - Hero.**


End file.
